warrior_cats_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Keksauge
Dies ist die Seite wo du mich benachrichtigen kannst.Bittte hinterlasse vier Tilden ~ Dies machst du mit der Gr Taste und der * Taste bzw. der + Taste. Danke ! & MFG DaDam ! *~~* ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Leo Leopardenschweif (Diskussion) 20:57, 22. Jul. 2012 Aktuelles Hi Keks, Erst mal danke, dass du das Wiki toll findest :3 du kannst dich gerne um aktuelles kümmern, such dir aber lieber raus, ob du etwas RPG technisches machst oder Aktuelles zum Wiki machst. Außerdem ist mir was aufgefallen, mach bei Einstellungen unter Siggi mal das, was in dem Blog hier steht: http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Smaradauge/Einf%C3%BCgen_einer_Siggi Außerdem könnten Smara oder ich dir gleich eine erstellen ^^ LG - 09:53, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Aktuelles Hey Keks ;) Da wir ja jetzt "Partner" im Bereich Aktuelles sind, wollte ich mich erstmal an dich wenden. Ich hab mir erlaubt, eine Art Einleitung auf der Seite zu schreiben und hab in unser beider Namen geschrieben. Hoffe, das war in Ordnung. Du kannst sie selbstverständlich noch ändern, wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Ich hoffe, wir treffen uns mal im Chat oder so. glg 00:05, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) NachtClan-Chara Hi Keks, Klar, geht das in Ordnung, so lange wir beim NachtClan noch kein Maximum eingeführt haben, können Charakter frei erstellt werden. Das mit Mauseherz finde ich gut. ^^ LG - 14:46, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Das ist ja geil mit dem Geburtstag :o :D Hauptseiten Beispiel Hallihallo Keks ^^, Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du so eine Seite erstellen würdest und wir dann die Seite vllt. auch übernehmen :) LG - 15:28, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Keks, Ich bin jetzt mit dir im Chat, aber du reagierst nicht D: Beeil dich bitte, ich kann nicht lange :( LG - 16:32, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Keks :) Ich finde es echt schade, dass du die Hauptseite aufgegeben hast. das hat ja eigentlich toll ausgesehen, was bisher dort war :`( Und Du willst Aktuelles aufgeben? :( Echt schade :'( Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich würde mich selbst mal daran versuchen, ein solches Beispiel für die Hauptseite zu erstellen? Natürlich nur wenn du und Leo einverstanden seid? Hmm, ja, tja, ich hab da bereits was erstellt. Hab erlich gesagt schon vorher ein wenig gebastelt ^^ Wenn du dich umentscheidest und selbst machen willst, versteh ich das und die Seite kann dann wieder gelöscht werden. Vielleicht schaust du mal rein, leider gehört da noch viel verbessert. Benutzer:Wolfsmond/Hauptseite Beispiel. Wenn du nicht einverstanden seid, dass ich mich mal dran versucht hab versteh ich das total, ehrlich und auch wenn´s nicht passt, dann kann die Seite wirklich wieder gelöscht werden. lg deine [http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Wolfsmond Wolfsmon''d'']Don´t cry, say fuck you and smile 21:45, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) - mann, das kommt so unsensibel rüber, tut mir echt leid aber ich musste mich einfach dran versuchen, ich liebe es hauptseiten zu designen ^^ ich hoffe du verzeihst mir das. <3 sry [http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Wolfsmond Wolfsmon''d'']Don´t cry, say fuck you and smile 21:45, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Oh danke, bin froh, dass du das verstehst ^^ lg Wolf Charas an dich von mir Keks ich bin es Piny!Ich übergebe dir meine folgenden Charas: *Blitzstern *Kralle (Streunerin) *Farnstreif *Bienenstich *Edelstein Das wars.Wir sehen uns morgen ~ Cu ~ 84.151.241.43 18:32, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) oh Gott O.o Ok, bei mir war es net so extreme. Boar 8ich bekomm schonwieder Gänsehaut XD Aber och hoffe, dass alles gut geht L.G. [[User:Leyley55|''Ley'' '' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leyley55|''crazier than shit]] 19:44, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Re: Blackiiii :P^^ Keks, warum kannst du Gedanken lesen? o.O xD Ich glaub du weisst, das dass JA heißt^^. LG- 14:46, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Chat-Moderatoren Sry ^^ Sry ich musste beim Essenzubereiten helfen, ne Freundin is gekomme, deswegen war ich auch nicht mehr on. Aber jetzt bin ich da, also was ist los? 13:53, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) CY 20:31, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Keksauge, ich hab gefragt und mir wurde gesagt ich soll erstmal ne Katzte erstellen die keinem Clan zugehörig ist und das hab ich dann auch gleich gemacht. Wenn ich was falsch gemacht hab entschuldige ich mich dafür und lösche meinen Kater wieder. CY 20:31, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey keks Ich hab gesehen was du leopard gefragt hast. Ich hab ihr erlaubt den chara zu spielen. 14:48, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja ich hab ihr auch gesagt sie soll trotzdem noch einen admin fragen... kA ob sie das gemacht hat :/ 14:58, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Oh Gott XD BEN scheint uns zu mögen... [[User:Leyley55|''Ley'' '' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leyley55|''crazier than shit]] 20:47, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Re:Archiv Bienenflügel Danke für die antwort RE: Ich bin wieder da; DADAM ! :D Gut, danke für die Info^^ LG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o''''Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 19:23, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Keeeeeeeks!!! Sry dass ich dir nicht geantwortet habe, aber der Computer ist mal wieder futsch und ich hatte keine Zeit ihn zu reparieren, weil ich weg war... Egal Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall riesig dass du wieder da bist!!! Hoffentlich sehen wir uns dann wieder im Chat wenn der Compi repariert wurde! -- 07:40, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) @ the (very) Important Person Hallo du nervige, sture, doofe Nudel, die sich gerne DADAM nennt! ;D Endlich kommt mal wieder Bewegung in dieses inzwischen (leider) ein wenig eingestaubte Wiki. Hab jetzt auch Ferien, also bin ich auch mal öfters da!! Ich hab dich auch sooooo vermisst!!!!!!! ;OOO Ich komm jetzt auch wieder mal öfter in den Chat, immerhin hab ich jetzt auch einen guten Grund xDD. Viel Glück beim Chat- Mod. Titel Eroberungszug!! :D Vielleicht ernenne ich dich ja sogar *gnihihihihi* Deine 09:17, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Chatzeiten Halloooo, ja bin leider nicht so oft im Chat weil nie jemand da ist :( Normalerweise bin ich eigentlich den ganzen Tag am Computer, so ab 12 uhr. Ich gucke meistens sofort ob jemand im Chat ist oder ich ne neue Nachricht hab. (Hat heute nicht geklappt weil Telekom unser Internet kaputtgemacht hat o.O Böses Telekom) Ich muss mich (auch als Admin) selbst wieder dazu drängen, hier mal öfters im Chat vorbeizuschauen, also einfach mal anschreiben. In den Ferien werde ich jetzt deutlich öfters aktiv sein, als nächste Woche (Schule und so... -.- *kotz*). Wahrscheinlich so ab 12- 19 uhr, mich danach noch mal am computer zu erwischen wird schwer... Manchmal hab ich auch so gute tage, da bin ich sogar noch um 1 uhr nachts am compi xD Deine 20:20, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) PS: Ich find das total klasse, dass du die Blogs schreibst und auch auf die Probleme im Wiki aufmerksam machst. Ich hab das auch schonmal versucht, mir hat aber keiner geantwortet, da hab ich es aufgegeben und mich mit einer Vier- Mann- Community abgefunden xD Hi, Keks, Tut mir lied, dass ich nicht schon auf deine Anfrage davor reagiert habe, ich hab's wohl irgendwie verdrängt v.v Aber nun zum Thema. Ich kann leider erst in den Chat, wenn meine Schwester wieder daheim ist, da sie den Laptop hat und unser PC dafür grade viel zu langsam ist... Das wird dann frühestens heute Nachmittag sein. Dies hier schreibe ich per Handy, aber das ist so umständlich, dass ich mir nicht die Mühe mache, damit in den Chat zu gehen :D Liebste Grüße ~ 11:54, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Keks, Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt da bin, aber ich hab den ganzen Nachmittag Praktikumsberichte tippen müssen... Jetzt warte ich jedenfalls im Chat auf dich. Liebste Grüße ~ 20:49, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) He Crybaby Ich hab ein zu gutes Herz...Du bist aus dem Chat entbannt. Lass das dir aber eine Warnung sein, ICH bin hier einer der Chefs, deswegen hast du sowas mit mir ebenfalls abzusprechen, kapiert? Und ich hoffe die 3 Tage wirst du durchhalten. Schönes Halloween noch, MFG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Anfang einer neuen Welt.''24px 19:58, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday :) Hey, Keks, Ich habe deine Nachricht gesehen, aber dazu kommen wir gleich. Jetzt will ich dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen, und ich hoffe, dass du trotz der Sachen hier in letzter Zeit einen schönen Tag hast :) Leider kann ich dir heute nichts schenken, da PSE immer noch spinnt v.v Jedenfalls werde ich auf jeden Fall mit Blade reden müssen (unter anderem auch wegen dem Crybaby, Beleidigungen ist das letzte, was ich hier zulasse) wenn du vor Ablauf der drei Tage nochmal mit mir reden willst, schreib mir einfach, wann du im Warrior Cats Wiki im Chat bist, ich komme dann. Liebste Grüße ~ 08:25, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi Keks! <33333 Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Schade dass du gesperrt bist, sonst hätte ich mit dir ein RPG gemacht :( Dewegen muss dir ich wohl einfach hoffen, dass du trotzdem nen guten Tag hast. GGGLG 15:01, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Hey, Keks, Danke für den Glückwunsch, leider hält sich mein Fun bis jetzt ziemlich in Grenzen... Aber es geht noch für ein Geburtstag ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 18:12, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Naja, ich war nie ein großer Fan meines Geburtstags, aber bis jetzt war halt nur mein Onkel da und wenn man... Sagen wir mal wenn man meinen Vater auf irgendwelche Männer meiner Familie loslässt, entstehen immer die wildesten Diskussionen... Letztes Jahr ging es um Ausländer, die "Deutschlands Schulen ruinieren", ich hasse das... Liebste Grüße ~ 18:25, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Wie war eigentlich dein Geburtstag? Re: Vieles Hey, Keks, Ich denke, heute bis ungefür 19 Uhr bin ich ansprechbar, am Sonntag würde es komplizierter sein, da Bekannte zum Essen kommen, aber gegen Abend sollte es gut möglich sein. Liebste Grüße ~ 09:58, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) RE: Forum Ok Keks, freue mich schon drauf die ergebnisse zu hören^^ [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a''de]]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Anfang einer neuen Welt.''24px 14:55, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) re:Kommen? o: Ich bin gerade versehenlich sogar zuerst in denn chat gekommen xD Ich war auf nehm weichnachtsmarkt (darf ich doch sagen weil du bist ja andere religion?) also bin da :3 c: Phoenix Pheasant (Diskussion) 18:01, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallo keks :) Sry dass ich mich so lange nicht bei dir gemeldet habe, aber ich habe computerverbot und kann nicht mehr so oft dran :( deswegen war ich auch so lange nicht mehr on. Ich kann zwar die nachrichten auf meinem handy lesen aber nicht antworten :/ Ich versuch wieder öfter in den chat zu kommen, aber das klappt nicht immer. Also nicht wundern falls ich wieder ne weile nicht antworten oder da sein sollte... Die nachricht hab ich auf jeden fall gelesen! GLG 18:59, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC)